


Merry christmas Ant!

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles, Christmas gift, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom Stiles, Praise Kink, Rimming, Teachers!AU, Top Derek, tie kink ?, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are teachers, Stiles helps Derek in his class they fuck on a desk that's literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry christmas Ant!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antpower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antpower/gifts).



> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Stiles knows this is wrong okay? He knows that. Damn it he helps Derek teach in here,  _every day._

He sits at this desk and  _works._

Then Derek does this thing with his tongue where he curls it and slurps at Stiles' rim and he just doesn't fucking care anymore, what's teaching? What's responsibilites? Damn it who even cares about morals. He doesn't care. He has Derek fucking Hale (the hot literature teacher)'s tongue in his ass and he's in heaven. 

So yep, no cares. None. His shirt is pushed up to his armpits, and his legs are spread wide and he's bent over his desk, yeah sure he might be drooling on some kids homework but it's probably shit anyway so eh - 

He whimpers when Derek nips at his ass cheek, growling low and deep so that it vibrates through his sloppy hole and causes him to arch back, pushing back against Derek's mouth with a desperate keen. 

"Stop thinking."

"R-right, what's thoughts anyway? Fuck you're so, so good at this, please don't stop."

He shivers when Derek outright moans and one, large hand reaches up to fondle at his balls as he traces his tongue over Stiles' quivering rim and forces a breathy groan from him as he slumps a little more, grabs for the egd of the table and holds tight. 

Dear God, he's gonna cum. Bless werewolves and their existence, bless Derek hale, Bless his tongue, bless everything - 

He makes a sound like he's dying when Derek pulls away chuckling and wiggles his ass with a huff, turning his head to glance over his shoulder sulkily. 

"Uh, stopping? No. Let's no do that Mr Alpha, let's let Stiles cum all over this desk and - "

"I'm going to fuck you, I just need to get the lube and I need you to stop talking."

He hiccups, drops his eyes to the way Derek his palming at his cock through his slacks, eyes glinting red and feral.

Fuck he's going to be eaten alive (heh) and he loves it, presents just a little more and revels in the way Derek snarls, fangs bared and delivers a hard slap to his ass, making him jerk forward in surprise, precum smearing over the desk, almost falling over the  trousers about his ankles. 

"Asshole."

"Such a charmer, Mr Stilinski."

He grumbles a little, pretends his cock doesn't pulse at the way Derek purrs his name, makes it filthy and hot and like a physical fucking touch. 

He squirms in delight at the sound of a lube cap, trying to force his legs apart a little more, mushing his cheek to the desk to stare hungrily back at the Alpha behind him as Derek works two, wet fingers slowly into his tongue-fucked hole. 

"Jesus, Stiles. Look at you."

He flutters his eye lashes, cooing back at the wolf when Derek bites at his lower lip with a sharp fang, eyes glued possessively to where his fingers are disappearing into Stiles' ass, working him open and wet and swollen for Derek's cock, watching the way Stiles arks and moans and pants against the desk, fingers white-knuckled at the edges.

"Yeah you're - d-doing so good opening me up, feel so fucking stretched and aching for it, can't wait to have your cock in me. Bet if feels even better then your tongue, bet it- bet I could cum just from the feel of you pounding into me."

Derek groans, fingers stuttering as his free hand struggles with his trousers. He's slurring, stuttering praises about how fucking amazing Derek's working him, his toes curling and breath catching each time Derek brushes over his prostate. 

He's practically jello, nerve endings alight and mouth gaping when Derek finally starts pushing his cock against his ass, slippery fingers tight at his hips, eyes locked to Stiles' own, burning dark and hungry as he spreads him around his cock. 

It's as good as Stiles' ever imagined, thick and long, curved right slightly and brushing against his inner walls so well that he pushes up onto his tiptoes and rocks back, arms trembling as he braces himself on his elbows and mutters a greedy. 

"Fuck me like you mean it, I wanna cum on your pretty cock, wanna scream from it, I wanna feel all that werewolf strength, now."

Holy shit.

God Derek does just as he's told, roars and buries his face against Stiles' shoulder, sinks thankfully blunt teeth into his skin and slams his hips forward. Starts fucking deep enough that Stiles' feels it all over.

Jesus he think he might actually be seeing heaven, the desks squeaking, protesting loudly and he's quivering under Derek's thrusts, unable to do anything but hold the hell on as Derek pounds into him, hips snapping and balls slapping obscenely against his ass, jerking him back and forward onto his cock. 

He manages to fumble back with one hand, catching a hold of Derek's tie and using it to pull Derek in, turning his head to kiss wetly with the rutting Alpha, grunting and moaning and sobbing softly into Derek's mouth as Derek outright howls, dragging his claws over the soft flesh of Stiles' hips, eyes glinting, fangs sharpening and stills, gasps into Stiles' mouth just as Stiles clenches down, rocks forward, body curling as mouth falling open, cumming in a silent cry, cock jerking cum hitting the wood. 

Derek's cum is hot inside him, dribbling out of his abused hole and down his thigh when the wolf pulls out, dragging him back just as theirs a loud crack and they both look down at the table in horror, watching the wood crack, deep enough to be unbelievably noticeable. 

"Fuck."

"There goes down time, shit dude! What're we gonna tell them."

"I-"

"Oh my god, we're so fired. I mean it was worth it, your cock is like a fucking gift but holy shit-"

He slowly lets go of Derek's tie, turning to look at him, catching the wolfs gaze before breaking into a bout of snickering giggles. 

"We should ... We should probably not say anything?"

"Good idea man, we could ... go back to mine and pretend we were never here?"

He flushes a little under Derek's unwavering stare, picking at his rumbled shirt awkwardly.

"I can cook?"

He grins at the awkward hopeful turn, rocking up onto his feet and pressing a kiss to swollen lips, whimpering when his ass fucking aches. 

"No sex! Jesus."

"You know, I _do_ have an ass as well."

He pauses, eyes going wide and can practically _hear_ the angels singing in his ear, pulling Derek in by a fist in his hair and a hand on his cheek. 

"Marry me."

Derek snorts in amusement before grabbing his things and helping Stiles with his, racing from the room, hand in hand. Acting like the teens they teach daily. 

5 years down the line, Derek finally says yes.


End file.
